narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reasonable Doubt
Synopsis BING!!!!!.......A sound run off breaking the silence that had taken the late morning so far. It had been a little over a month since the last the last mission, unpaid as it was the sound of his phone going off brought forth feelings of excitement and eagerness. A sound that meant a paycheck .kno "Sounds like we got business". Takashi rolled over from his high rise view of the pitiful state of his village. The incessant Rain could seen as many things, to him a village trying to wash itself clean of a sore that wont wash away easy. Hmmm? Takashi scrolled through the message that came through on his device and while intrigued at number of zeros and the messages detailed assignment, what he sought was something that only someone who had this should know. Making his way to the bottom of the message he saw the signature codeword he was looking for. Smiling he punched in letters on the phone's face plate interface..... Mission Accepted. Throwing the phone on the bed to get dressed the phone's lightning left a clear message on the screen Mysterious dissappearances in the , men women and children taken from their homes in the middle of the night. Reports of Strange mysterious "humanoid shark" spotted walking the lands before dissappearance. Dossier request at the designated dropoff point.. 60,000 Ryo, 30,000 up front, the rest when the mission is completed. Your mission is to investigate the reports of strange sightings confirm the status of the missing villagers and return to safety is possible. Casulities left you your discretion. Midnight Crysis Chapter I: Probable Cause "Now this is fresh air!!! I think I may have set up base in the wrong location, its all sunny and beautiful here not depressing and damping like the Hidden rain". Takashi took several moments to immerse himself among the Land of Sea's aroma. The smell of water and seashores far more satisfying than what Amegakure had to offer. The island condition wise didnt seem to be overly opulent yet there was a settling calm to be had, however under the conditions of his visit something sinister was seemingly afoot. "Maybe while im here I should consider relocation or do some renovating the vibe here is even completely different. Let me get focused up, I need to get an idea of just what im dealing with here. Humanoid shark sounds... wrong". Takashi rubbed his chin while he sautered along the coastline of the shore. Not being in desguise allowed him to blend naturally since the raider gear would likely freak people out more than he needed it to. "Alright time to hit the streets and get some information, I wanna know what im getting into from the peoples perceptive of what they know or saw". Takashi reached in his sash and grabbed one of the few empty scrolls he prepared for this case making his way toward some of the small ragtag townhouses that took up residence toward the main inland. "Well, I have heard of these dissappearances but I don't remember hearing anything unusual the night before, ima pretty hard sleeper so once I lay my head done I am done for the night". The witness testified before Takashi, her accounts leading toward nothing. "Alright ma'am thank you for your time and efforts in this investigation". Takashi said closing the door behind him. Well she know's nothing, even checked her with the sharingan and she's aint lying.. Alright next house. "Yea I saw something and Ima come forward I dont care who has something to say about it". The 2nd witness boldy said to Takashi inviting him in for tea and a seat. "Really now, go on". Takashi invited him to keep going. "It was a group of them, all running together they think no one saw them but I saw them, and their wicked I tell you, wicked. I couldn't see their faces but I know they were up to no good, I mean why else would they be sneaking around that time of night". "Uh huh". Takashi nodded seems like this man may actually be on to something here. They always convene unde the shadows of the night looking to prey on the old or the weak the oens who can't fight back or believe everyone will call them crazy. I saw them alright... those damn kids running around like they have no home training, thinking its funny to spook the elderly. Takashi nearly fell from his chair, here he was getting all hype for this information and this man was talking about neigborhood kids. "So wait, you didn't see this humanoid shark person roaming the coastline". Takashi asked one more time for clarity. "Humanoid sharks?? What? don't tell me you believe that mumbo jumbo, its the kids I tell those damn kids.. Lady Hana's brats that she takes in, its them. Always kicking at my door trying to scare me so they can laugh. You should have them arrested, I almost had a heart attack". The 2nd witness went on and it seemed another tirade was due from him. "We're done here, thanks for your time". Takashi sighed at the false promise of the witnesss start, seemed like he had something and then just like that, nothing. he didn't have shit but stuff on kids and the youth. Takashi headed toward the next house when he heard whispering from his left hand side. The next few houses he hit had little to offer him one woman even asked if he was single and how old he was. Another someone asked him to babysit, outside of no one going down to the coastline anymore they had nothing substancial, each of them had fear in their eyes when the coastline as brought up even under genjutsu nothing but rumors and their manifestations of fear from what they thought of these rumors. "The day is getting shorter as my night is getting longer". Takashi looked up into the sky. The sun's descent was just starting, its long kiss to the horizon was soon to follow and he was just as clueless as he was when he got here. "Patience TK, patience, we practiced that for this exact reason, everything wont quick, so just kick back, remember to think smarter, not harder. We gone be good bread." Takashi took several deep breaths and exhaled sloly after each, his Whoosah moment was broken by someone making sounds at him. PSSSSTTTT hey you there, with the cloak I know you... the dark skin, red eyes, yeaaaaaa your one of them whatchamallits. One of them Kumonagakure peoples arent you. The shirtless and ripped short man said. He was clearly drunk and hammered, Takashi could smell the liquor emnating off him in waves. What??? Nah fam, you got me mixed up with someone else". Takashi said simplying brushing the man off going toward the next house, he wasn't in the mood for bullshit. "Ahhhh you right you right, he said fam. Ah thats where i've seen it though, its the marks on your face and arm, its blue like those weird guys with sharp teeth, always giving me good spirits, yup HIC, and no im not sharing fam, he called me fam, so dont ask me HIC they gave to me and told me not to share or tell. Or was it to tell and share".. The drunks hiccups were rapidly setting in. Takashi came to a sudden stop, Sharp teeth and blue people like my marks. Looking over the man was laying on the ground hiccuping his life away. Hmmmm I can't be doing that poorly today that id even entertain taking a drunks statement, but A drunk mind speaks a sober heart" When people drink inhibitions are lost people start verbalizing true thoughts and feelings. I'm not surprised considering how having investigated using bars this aint too crazy. Takashi really started to entertain the thought of taking his statement regardless of how crazy it sounded. "Well its aint like I got shit to lose and at this point, outside of this fear of the coastline i've got nothing". Takashi started sautering over to the man, now I aint from kumo but my pops was, and whats with these blue sharp teeth people. Takashi sat down on the ground next to him, he moved his cloak to make sure when he got up he didnt damn near choke himself. Whoaaaaa fam??? looks like you gotten to and they marked you. The always enjoy arms and legs, its why I always drink, they dont like the unhealthy ones. HIC. The man's eyes were drawn to Takashi's missing left arm, which usually is hidden underneath the cloak, however sitting down and moving it as he did it allowed for a invise view from the outside. They?, this they you speak of wouldnt happen to be the same as the ones with sharp teeth and blue people would they? Takashi didn't allow that remark to slide past him a second time, sure he was drunk but he was clearly had some form of information on the situaton. HIC, oh man these guys are huge and blue, they got some funny looking smiles, they always seem happy when they walk past, they ignore me because they always think I am sleeping drunk, but I faked being awake and sleep and watched them, and they like to bite people and drag them to the coast down there. One of the guys I said his head was like in two place and had one eye, he was the funniest one HIC. But they scare and chase people off the coast line with those big sharks that come up at night and they always talk about dates, and going to them or maybe being on them... I for HIC get. HIC, Its why I dont swim, I hate swimming, and the smiling swimmers are worse. The man's story as begining to take a turn for the worst. Well I think i've heard enough regarding this lil circle of show and tell. Riveting converation man. Takashi said quickly gatering himself to get up. Backwards as it was, it was just what he needed to a degree. Lets review, we got big blue guys with funny looking smiles, have sharp teeth, liek to bite people arms and legs. Oh and drag people down to the coast line and scare them off the coast with sharks. Far as a description goes it's shit, but more shit to work with than what I had. Takashi gently stroked his chin trying to make heads or tails of the info. Well if I can't get a mental image of what we got here, just means we're gonna be doing some field work and getting a close hand look at just what these so called people are. I need to come up with a solid plan here one that will stealthly put me on the front lines. Best place to hide something is in plain sight, hmmm i think I know just what to do. Takashi grinned as he turned his attention to the houses that sat on the ridge above..... Chapter II: Preponderance of Evidence Chapter III: Final Verdict Category:Storyline